toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Nijino
, formerly of the Shadow Line, is , the Sixth Ranger of the ToQgers and the Railway Maintenance Crew Member of the Rainbow Line. He debuts in episode 17 of the series. Character History Origin A while back, he was known as Zaram, a shadow monster working for the Shadow Line. General Schwarz thinks highly of him as a valuable ally, as Zaram is the only one who shared his ambition of domination through the trains. Schwarz also knew of Zaram's Drill Liner. His ability was to create rain powerful enough to ruin good days. But one day, after one of his attacks, he saw a rainbow; a rainbow so beautiful he vowed to protect them. So he left the Shadow Line, took on a human form, and surrendered to the Rainbow Line. Although forsaking his name, the other members of the Shadow Line still referred to him as Zaram. He went to work for the Rainbow Line, hoping that it'll make up for the atrocities he committed as a Shadow Monster. His past haunts him in the form of his own power, only raining at a certain area around him. His new name, Akira Nijino would be given to him by Hikari, with the help of Tokatti, Mio and Kagura. . Becoming the Sixth ToQger The ToQgers had some maintenance problems on the tracks. Meanwhile the Conductor had received the Applichanger, the transformation device for Tog-6gou. So a rail-yard worker, easily identified with an harmonica, went to fix the tracks, later on allowing the ToQgers to ride again. The ToQgers thought that the worker was the next ToQger, but they were wrong, as revealed by the Conductor, and of course Ticket. After the train went off, Right got off to find Akira. General Schwarz found Akira, but in no way was Right going to hand him over. Before Schwarz is able to finish ToQ-1gou off, Akira fights him off, eventually revealing his Shadow Monster form, a form he swore he would never use again. He escapes off with Right, and tends to his injuries. Akira reveals his story, with Right knowing why Akira was so lonely. He offers Akira the right to become a ToQger, which he gladly accepts. He receives the Appli Changer and transforms into ToQ 6gou, a form which he uses to defeat General Schwarz, but not destroy, as Schwarz escapes back to the Shadow Line. After the fight, Akira faints and thinks he's dead, but Tokatti wakes him up. Akira returns the Appli Changer and the Build Ressha and leaves. It is revealed that the rain stopped after his transformation, the power of light and imagination curing him of his cursed power. After finding the Build Ressha, Akira made his living inside it and use it in various battles against giant opponents. He and the whole ToQgers were tricked into thinking that the banished General Schwarz wanted to make an alliance with them, resulting Akira with the loss of his Drill Ressha. About sometime later, he was forced to make an agreement with Schwarz to regain his Drill Ressha so that the ToQgers can form ToQ Rainbow. Raid of Castle Terminal and Gritta rescue operation During the Christmas Eve, Akira made his move by joining General Schwarz in an attempt to raid Castle Terminal. Zaram accompanies Schwarz on his darkness reserve-powered Cryner to raid Castle Terminal. Schwarz's Cryner arrives on Castle Terminal as they fight their way to throne room. It is then that Schwarz reveals he recruited Zaram to have him kill Emperor Z, weakened by the Darkness Decline, as ToQ 6gou. But Emperor Z uses much of his remaining power to defeat ToQ 6gou and abduct him on the Imperial Cryner. The ToQgers tried to tell Schwarz and Zaram of the consequences of separating Gritta from Z but failed and forced to deal with multiple Shadow Line members. Schwarz and Zaram eventually escape in the chaos, finding a wounded Noir as she pleads for their help with Gritta. Zaram was overpowered by Z, whom assumed ToQ 6gou. However, he and Hyper ToQ 1gou cancel their transformations with Right taking the AppliChanger back. From there, General Schwarz holds off Emperor Z long enough for Madame Noir to make her move to free Miss Gritta. After killing General Schwarz, Z-Shin unleashes another torrent of darkness that drags Castle Terminal back into the Shadow Line while Zaram attempts to stop him. After the ToQgers awake, they find Akira alive but upset that he could not save their town. The ToQgers hug him, surprising him, and tell him how much he means to them. Suddenly, a fleet of Cryners appear and attack, and Akira agrees to remain with the ToQgers to help them get their town back, as they use the various Ressha combinations to destroy the enemy Cryners. Final arc After a fight with Dollhouse Shadow, Akira sensed a familiar darkness coming from Right's body. But before he can mull on this thought longer, the Conductor announces to the ToQgers that the President has summoned them to the Hyper Ressha Terminal. The President, using a special fan that exposes what he and Akira suspected, confirms that the darkness coming from Right's body is that of Emperor Z himself. Noting that the youth has no exact memory of the event prior to coming to on Bag Shadow's Kuliner rather than on the Ressha like the other ToQgers, the president believes this turn of events may be connected to Right's first meeting with Emperor Z on the night Subarugahama was consumed in darkness. Soon after, Miss Glitta arrives on General Schwarz's Cryner to help the ToQgers reach Castle Terminal while presenting a plan to save their hometown by taking the fortress back into the dark depths. Once in the world of darkness, the ToQgers find opposition from the Castle Keeper Pawn. Hyper ToQ 6gou holds Pawn off in BuildDai-Oh while the other trains are derailed by Emperor Z's power. Miss Glitta begins to relocate Castle Terminal while Hyper ToQ 6gou drags Baron Nero and Marchioness Mork out of the fortress, freeing Subarugahama from the darkness. After bringing a fainted Right into the Ressha, the president revealed that Right absorbed some of Emperor Z's darkness the night Subarugahama was consumed in the darkness. This event created a symbiosis between Right and Emperor Z that has been affecting both sides with each encounter and culminated with Right's Dark ToQ 1gou form. Getting the passes as Akira alerts him to Castle Terminal's appearance, Right abandons his friends in the Ressha and the others revert to their original childhood forms and lose all memory of their days as ToQgers while returning to their families and normal lives. Back on the Ressha, Right decides to storm Castle Terminal on his own, leaving Akira in spite of a hurry. Akira nonetheless catches him on time when he was in the middle of the battle, piloting Build Dai-Oh Police and holds off Baron Nero and his Cho Kuliner Robo in a fight that damages both robots. Eventually, thanks to Akira and Wagon for placing the ToQgers' pictures on their tree hideouts, the four other members were able to remember Right and saved him from the darkness. Akira faces Baron Nero for the last time, and joined with the ToQgers as they defeated remaining Shadow Line army and defeated Z, before Gritta saved him. The ToQgers return to their childhood forms after reuniting with their families, bidding farewell to Akira and the other Rainbow Line crews as the Ressha departs as they resume their normal lives. Ninninger vs. ToQger Akira returns in the crossover in which he changes his ' death ' into Work. He is badly attacked by DR. Dark and is joined with the others. He again corrects the name of the Robot. When saying goodbye, he introduces himself as Nijino Akira and flirts with Kasumi Momochi. Super Animal War to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger ToQ 6gou appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Personality Akira is a very no-nonsense, carefree individual and an animal lover. All he cares for are working and his goal to protect the beautiful rainbow. Due to his past as a Shadow, Akira believes he deserves to die and, accepting of his self-imposed "fate," goes into every battle believing it will be his last, much to the slight annoyance of his teammates. He does try to be serious, but in many cases, his stoicism just only goes to generate humor, mainly from him trying to be serious at times that is unneeded, like playing his signature tune on a recorder with complete sincerity when he lost his harmonica one time. After he discards his habit to say the place he will die, he choose to say the place to work (Shi from death is changed into Shigoto means work). Though this is only happened once in Ninninger vs ToQger. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Akira appears as both ToQ 6gou, with his Hyper form being available as well, and Zaram in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars ToQ 6gou appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms later defected to the ToQgers and became the Signal Man for the Rainbow Line as Akira Nijino. ::Powers and Abilities ;Darkness Manipulation :As a former member of the Shadow Line, Zaram can manipulate, absorb and resist darkness energy. ;Rainstorm Creation :Zaram had the ability to create rain storms around him, its range depending on how much darkness he had absorbed. Usually the rain was only in a small area surrounding him due to his unwillingness to hurt others. But when Z used his darkness on Akira to revert him to his monster form, it caused a torrential downpour that enveloped a large area. ;Human Disguise :Although he has assumed a human identity, Akira is still able to shift into his original form as Zaram, though he prefers to avoid doing so as much as possible. Every time he transforms into Zaram, the transformation is accompanied by a large splash, soaking his body. ::Arsenal *Drill Kuliner - ToQ 6gou= is ToQ 6gou's default form, accessed by scanning the Build ToQ Ressha across the Applichanger. In this form, ToQ 6gou wields the light guide stick-themed club as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *Yudo Breaker Ressha *Build Ressha *Drill Ressha - Cho ToQ 6gou= is an enhanced version of ToQ 6gou, bathed in shining orange light, which Akira once accessed by scanning the Build Ressha (Cho ToQ Ver.) across the Applichanger. Cho ToQ 6gou is capable of performing a powerful slash attack with the Yudo Breaker, summoning a manifestation of the Build Ressha (Cho ToQ Ver.) against an opponent, which managed to overpower General Schwarz as well as mortally wounding Kaniros. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *Yudo Breaker Mecha *Build Ressha (Cho ToQ Ver.) This form is exclusive to Ressha Sentai ToQger DVD special: Farewell, Ticket! The Wasteland Super ToQ Battle!. - Hyper Mode= is Akira's power-up which he can access by scanning the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, across the Applichanger. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha Appearances: ToQger Episodes 44-46, Final Live Tour }} }} Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Silver, into ToQ 6gou. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Nijino is portrayed by . was previously rumored to play Akira. Katono would go on to play in . As ToQ 6gou, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Green in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "That Orange Guy I Dislike" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Etymology *His former name, Zaram, is the Arabic word for "Darkness"（ظلام/ẓalām）. *His human name literally means "the brightness of the rainbow" (Niji no Akira) Notes *ToQ 6gou is the first good Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J's Battle Cossack nearly 35 years prior, and the first Orange Ranger since Flowery Kunoichi Team's Orange Lily, 20 years before. **Although many people also count Dekaranger's DekaSwan as an Orange Ranger, she is considered to have an unclassified color. *Akira isn't technically the first to transform into ToQ 6gou. Though written as a joke character, it was actually Ticket who was first to transform into the Orange ToQger. *Piloting the Build Ressha, ToQ 6gou is the first official Orange Ranger to pilot his own mecha. *ToQ 6gou is the first Sentai 6th Ranger to be a former monster. Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver) and Utsusemimaru (Kyoryu Gold) do not count because they were "turned into"/"possessed by" monsters and not originally monsters themselves. *Akira was the only ToQger with a known surname until Station 23, when the main 5 ToQgers' surnames are made known to the viewers. **Also, he was the only one to have his name be written in kanji until the core ToQgers have regained their memories of their full names. *Akira has a habit of disregarding the Yudo Breaker (his signature weapon). Instead, he relies on hand-to-hand combat. During the battle's latter end, however, he retrieves the Yudo Breaker for a final attack. *He is the only ToQger who cannot initiate a Transfer Change (not counting Hyper Mode), as seen in Station 19. *His serious and stoic personality is similar to Gosei Knight, though he does smile towards animals, specifically cats. *He shares some similarities to Torin (Kyoryu Silver). Both were part of their shows' villain group, and they both saw something wonderful that changed them. *At one point, it was rumored that Akira was to be portrayed by , who would later go on to play in . *As Zaram, Akira has an appearance similar to a cowboy from the Wild West era of the Americas. **This is fairly fitting, as Akira has tendencies fitting in the trope of "The Drifter". *He is the first 6th Ranger to appear in the middle of the show since Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's GokaiSilver. *He and Asuka / AbareBlack have the same favorite habit which is blowing their harmonicas and also doing this before some battles. *Akira is the first Sentai Sixth Ranger since Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver) who has used their team’s shared power-up device at least once. *Zaram is only Shadow Monster with a name similar to the generals of Shadow Line. *Akira shares some similarities with Naoto Takizawa due to having a job and initially looked down at the protagonist. However unlike Naoto, Akira is not a power-hungry. And Akira gets a well with Right, while Takizawa had a strongest rivally with Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) Appearances }} External links *ToQ 6Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 6Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Orange Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Shadow Monsters Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Others Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Doubutsu Sentai challengers Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle